


Fortunate Son [Fanvid]

by Tafadhali



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Embedded Video, Fall Equinox 2020, Fanvids, Finn-centric (Star Wars), Gen, Prompt Fill, Song: Fortunate Son (Aloe Blacc)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafadhali/pseuds/Tafadhali
Summary: It ain't me, I ain't no senator's son, son / It ain't me, it ain't me / I ain't no fortunate one
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn & Rose Tico, Poe Dameron & Finn
Comments: 20
Kudos: 34
Collections: Fall Equinox 2020: A Softer Equinox





	Fortunate Son [Fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cupidsbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [cupidsbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/pseuds/cupidsbow) in the [fallequinox2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fallequinox2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> I would adore a character study of either Finn or Rose... or Finn and Rose if you prefer.
> 
>  **Warning:**
> 
> Vid contains some physical triggers (flashing lights, quick cuts).

Crossposted on [Tumblr](https://tafadhali.tumblr.com/post/636079883498471424/fortunate-son-a-star-wars-fanvid-it-aint-me-i)

**Author's Note:**

> When I was making this vid, there was a tension between wanting to create something that celebrated all the things I love about Finn and also wanting to look at the inconsistencies in how Finn has been portrayed and the ways he has arguably been sidelined by the filmmakers. In many ways Finn is not the "fortunate son" of the _Star Wars_ universe — not a Rebellion golden boy, not a Skywalker (or a Palpatine) — nor is [John Boyega the "fortunate son" of the Disney corporation](https://www.gq-magazine.co.uk/culture/article/john-boyega-interview-2020) (and, ditto, of course, for Rose). I ultimately decided that I wanted this vid to lean more positive than critical, to shine a spotlight on Finn's kindness and bravery and love for his friends and to find coherent threads in his character arc, rather than leaning too hard on the metatextual stuff. I'm noting it here, though, because it is one of the things that drew me to this song and is something I was thinking about as I worked on this vid.


End file.
